One weird night
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: Kaiba finds Tea coming out of a nightclub drunk. Now he has to take care of her but willthings take an interesting turn? And what happens when the whole school finds out? Rated M for language and a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Seto and Tea pairing fanfic. This is my fave pairing. If you don't like this pairings then you don't have to read this fanfic. If you do decide to read this story then please review. This story is rated M for a reason! If you're not MATURE enough to handle its content then don't read it!

The sky was dark as Kaiba walked down the sidewalk. It was the perfect night for a walk. Wind traveled through his chocolate brown locks of hair as Kaiba rounded the corner. Sound was flaring up ahead and lights blinded him.

_It's that damn nightclub. I wonder who the idiot that decided to build this place was. It's nothing but a huge waste of time. I have better things to do. _Kaiba started to turn around when he saw her.

The girl walking out of the door had short brown hair and was wobbling down the aisle toward him. As she grew closer, Kaiba realized that it was Tea Gardner. Dark blue eye met cerulean when Tea was no more than a few inches from the dignified Kaiba.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gardner?" He asked, but soon found out his efforts were in vain. A heavy stench of alcohol filled the air around them.

"Have you been drinking?"

Backing up a little bit, Kaiba looked down at the girl that he had always know to be

smart, studious, and well behaved. The brunette didn't answer his question for as soon as Kaiba finished, Tea fell into his arms.

"I guess I have no choice. You'll just have to stay the night at my place then in the morning I can get some answers from you."

The brown haired boy picked the motionless girl up and began walking back towards the mansion. It was even darker when Kaiba rested Tea up against the wall so he could open the door. The elder Kaiba walked through the door to be greeted by a dark dreary room.

_Mokuba must already be asleep. _Placing the worn out girl on the couch, Kaiba walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. His feet made a loud sound as they met the tile floor. He quickly found a glass and filled it with water then headed back to the room that he had left Tea in. When he arrived there, Kaiba found the couch empty.

_Where the hell could she have gone? That damn girl better hope she doesn't get lost. I guess I better go look for her. _Kaiba placed his glass of water on a small table near the couch and went upstairs to see if Tea had walked up there. He opened the first door on the right which happened to be his room.

Nothing.

Suddenly Kaiba decided to let Tea wonder around for surly she was asleep in one of the other rooms. He walked into his bathroom and changed into a set of dark blue pajamas then climbed into his bed. To the elder Kaiba's surprise, he wasn't the only one in there.

Earlier he couldn't see the lump due to the darkness, but know he felt it. The smooth curve that was next to him. Kaiba felt the warm breath that was blowing on his ear.

"Tea? What are you doing?"

"Having fun, silly. Now come on don't be so boring."

"Tea you're drunk. Go to a different bed and get some sleep."

"I don't want to. I want to stay and play with you."

"Gardner! You're drunk! Now go sober up in some other room and get the hell out of mine!"

"Quit being such a spoilsport Kaiba. Let me ease all your troubles away."

"Right now you're being a trouble I-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence for Tea was gently massaging his shoulders. The stressed boy couldn't help but relax and let out a sot sigh. Then Tea began moving closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Let me love you, Kaiba."

Reluctantly the brown haired boy pushed her back and said, "I can't. You don't know what you are saying."

"But I do. Please relax."

She ran her fingers over his closed lips then strongly kissed them. The force she used surprised Kaiba. Her hands ran over his shirt and began unbuttoning it one button at a time.

Once his shirt was off, Tea ran her hand over his bare chest then nibbled on his neck. Kaiba knew he was losing this battle, but still he tried to resist.

"Tea this isn't fair."

"Why isn't it."

"Because you know damn good and well that a boy no matter whom he is can resist a girl that is acting as sexy as you are right now."

"Then why do you keep resisting?"

"Because this isn't right. You're drunk for heaven's sake! You don't know what you're doing."

Tea didn't respond; only began unbuttoning her own shirt until she was down to the last button. Her cerulean eyes sparkled as she moved so close to Kaiba that her lips were only one inch from Kaiba's as she whispered, "Do you want to unfasten the last button?"

His hands approached the bottom of her shirt as he undid the last button and slowly pulled her blouse down. _What am I doing?_ Kaiba couldn't stop himself no matter how much he tried. The clasps on Tea's white bra were so easy for him to undo and when he had, Kaiba watched the white cloth fall to the ground exposing her bare breast.

Now it was Tea's turn to unclothe him even more. It took Tea no more than two minutes to slip off Kaiba's pants. Her hands slid from Kaiba's broad shoulders down to dark areas. Areas that as she massaged them, Kaiba sighed and melted in her hands. The brunette felt his strong hands reach up her skirt then back out and up near the clasp.

After a while, the clasp was undone and Tea's blue skirt fell to the floor. Sweat flowed down the young CEO's face as he thought about what was happening. He had never thought that he and Tea would be having sex in his bed. All that was left on the slender girl's body was her underwear.

His mind tried and tried to stop his wanting hands from removing Tea's underwear, but they wouldn't listen. The piece of clothing was tossed aside and Tea was left there exposed and unprotected. Her bare skin pressed against Kaiba's as the longing girl bit softly on his neck.

His fingers ran down her backside then down to her legs.

Her lips felt soft as Kaiba pushed his against hers. His tongue pushed against hers and then licked it. Tea broke the passionate kiss and ran her smooth fingers gently down the chocolate color haired boy's back.

Tea kept persisting for Kaiba to enter her body and eventually she won. Tan legs wrapped around the dazed boy's waist. He watched as the blue eyed girl ran placed her tongue at the center of his chest and began going downwards.

A slight pleasure filled sigh came from the boy's mouth as Tea ran her hands all over his body. A once forbidden area was now controlled by the smiling girl. In return the CEO placed his hands on Tea's shoulder then went down until he reached her breast.

Delight filled the girl as she felt him cup her breasts in his hands and start sucking on her nipples. It was surly midnight by now, but neither cared. Overflowing with enjoyment, Kaiba allowed Tea to wrap her legs around his waist once again and she allowed him to enter her body the way no man had ever done before.

Innocence drained from Tea as the entry to her body reviled itself to a brown haired boy.

"Harder, Seto, push harder." Her soft voice whispered.

Obeying her request, Kaiba exited her body then entered faster and harder than he had before. A small wince of pain came from the slim girl. Her hands grasped the blanket for support.

He stopped and looked at the tears coming from the cerulean eyes of Tea.

"I'm sorry. Do you wish for me to stop?"

"No! Keep going! I want more."

Nodding Kaiba entered her body once more then ran his fingers over her entry. The juices of her body flowed on his finger. Now it was Tea's turn to have her way with his body. She didn't wait for an offer; only pushed Kaiba slightly back and began obtaining his creamy juices.

Fire blazed in her eyes as Tea started sighing heavily.

"Seto…Seto…..oh Seto"

Her voice drifted off and Kaiba knew that she wasn't going to wake up until morning.

He felt himself gaining control of his body now that the brown haired girl was asleep. There was no use moving thought for he was extremely tired himself. The pillow felt soft under his head as the young high school boy fell asleep.

That morning the young CEO woke up finding himself holding a completely unclothed brown haired blue eyed girl in his arms. There was a little bit of a white substance on the side of her mouth and Kaiba absentmindedly wiped it away with a blanket. He looked down and saw that he too was unclothed.

_So it wasn't a dream. Tea really did lose her innocence last night. If she finds out, she will never forgive me, but why do I care. She's just some loser friend of Yugi Moto. No! She's more than that I just know it. _

Still partially asleep, Kaiba walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror. There were tiny red marks on his neck where Tea had been gently biting him. Also, there were nail marks on his side.

_From when I entered her too fast. She must have grabbed onto me and I didn't feel it._

He grabbed a dark blue robe and put it around him. Then the brown haired boy went to his closet to grab a uniform.

After he was completely dressed, the young high school boy went into his room and awoke the girl that was still sleeping in his bed.

"Tea, wake up."

A slight bit of movement came from the cerulean eyed girl then she sat up.

"What happened? Where am I? What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"You were drunk last night so I brought you to my house and right now you are in my bed. Last night you slept in it."

"Oh my god! Did anything…..happen?"

"Yes."

Her eyes grew big as Tea stared at the boy in a dark blue robe that stood before her.

"I….you…..we."

"Yes. If it makes you feel any better we can just forget the whole thing. Now get dressed. We have to get to school soon."

His face was completely emotionless as he stared down at the cerulean eyed girl. Tears were coming out of her eyes and landing on the pillow.

"How can you just tell me that I can forget it? I slept with you! We had sex in your bed and you tell me to get ready for school! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't question my ways, Gardner, now your clothes are washed and on the dresser over there. Please hurry and get dressed. I'd rather not see you naked any longer."

With that Kaiba walked out of the room and into the hallway. As Tea looked around the room, she felt her head pounding. After she had put on her skirt and buttoned up her blouse, Tea stuck her head out the door and yelled, "Kaiba, do you have anything to help this pain in my head?"

In a few minutes, Kaiba was upstairs with Tea handing her a glass of water and some white pills. She took them all together and then drank the entire glass of water. The raging in her head subsided and Tea was once again able to think clearly.

"Come on hurry up. We need to go! Mokuba has already gone to his school so I don't have to worry about explaining. Thank goodness." It seemed the elder Kaiba was more talking to himself rather than to the stunned brunette standing beside him.

"Right" Grabbing her pouch that had fallen out of her hands by the couch that night, Tea walked to the door and opened it. Kaiba followed her and both of them left the mansion.

Kaiba opened the limo door and allowed Tea to get in first then he entered himself. The seats were the most comfortable seats that Tea could ever remember sitting in. Room in there was plentiful and Tea couldn't help but stare at the boy she had surrendered her innocence to.

He saw that she was staring at him and looked back at her.

"What's wrong, Gardner?"

"What you can't even call me Tea? And why do your eyes seem to be staring at the ceiling instead of at my eyes?"

"What? Is it now a crime to not make eye contact? And it is **my** choice whether I call you Tea or not."

"Possibly! I just think it would be better if we talked about what happened last night and get it out in the open instead of bottling it up!"

"What the hell is there to talk about? You were drunk, I took you to my house, and we had sex in my bed! There are you happy! We talked about it. You and I had sex! Now leave me the hell alone! You act as if we were best friends and we just had a fight."

For a moment, nothing could come out of the brunette's pink lips, but soon she got control over that.

"Well sorry, maybe I think me losing my innocence to you of all people is important! It might not be to you, but it sure as hell is to me."

She waited for the boy to say something, but nothing came from his lips. The remainder of the ride was slow and quiet as Tea looked out the window. With a sudden burst of courage, Tea finally said something.

"How am I going to get out of the car?"

"What?"

"How am I going to exit the car? I can't get out with everyone around, they'll get doubtful."

"Then improve your lying skills and make up a story. It's not like it matters to me what your friends and peers think of you."

"Don't you care about what they think of you?"

Maybe he was a little bit taken by surprise or maybe it was because this was such an odd question. Whatever it was that caused it, the answer took a minute or two.

"Actually, Gardner, I don't give a damn what they say or think about me."

"That's terrible. Don't you care how your friends see you?"

"What friends are you talking about?"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Can't you just be quiet for once? Look I don't need some stupid cheerleader to give me some damn speech about friends and shit like that!"

Those words stung her as tears ran down the side of Tea's face. He dared not look her in the face for fear he might actually feel guilty.

Like? I will write more chapters if people like this chapter! I'm hoping on getting good reviews and updating this story so PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is for you people who wanted a new chapter! I'm soooo sorry that this took so long but I had some things happen in my personal life and haven't had time to write so once again I am SO SORRY! I really do try but now my life has two loves in it. One being my computer and the other the love of my life to which I dedicate all my stories to. Remember this is a Seto/Tea pairing so if ya don't like it then don't read it! Please review if you do read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did then Tea wouldn't be so cheery.

Soon the brick red school building came into view and the limo stopped. Cerulean eyes met dark blue as Kaiba finally made eye contact with the brown haired girl sitting across from him.

"Come on, Gardner, let's go."

"But….how….how am I going to get out?"

"Let's make it easier. You take one foot and put it on the ground outside then you-"

"Shut up, Kaiba! You know what I meant!"

The brown haired boy didn't say anything in return, only walked away leaving Tea in the limo alone. Outside on the lawn a blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes saw Kaiba and waved towards him.

"Seto darling!"

Kaiba just rolled his eyes and kept walking. That's when she saw Tea climbing out of the car. Thoughts began forming in her pretty little head. _That's odd. Tea Gardner's coming out of Kaiba's limo and he looks a little more tired than usual. Hmm…this could be fun._

Tea finally had gotten out of the limo and was walking towards the blonde girl. She ran over to the brunette with a smile on her face.

"Hi Tea! May I ask you a question?"

"Oh sure, Kelsey. What did you want to know?"

Kelsey saw that Tea was worn out and would answer anything. _Even better for me._

"Tea why were you getting out of Kaiba's limo? He looked tired. What happened between you two?"

Tea just looked at the blonde haired girl and sighed. "Oh...nothing why would you say that?"

"Oh no reason, I mean it's not like you and Kaiba are dating or anything." Tea slowly nodded and walked away. Kelsey smirked as the brown haired girl left. _This is exactly the kind of story the whole school looks forward to._

Them she saw one of her friends walking up and told her the whole story. Later that day Tea was walking out of her classroom when a redheaded girl pointed at her and giggled with her friend.

She didn't hear all of what the girl had said; only that it was of her and Kaiba. That's when Tea saw the brown haired boy walking out of a classroom and ran over to him. "What is going on?"

Both high school students blushed as they said the same thing together. Then Kaiba straightened up and looked down at Tea. "Girls are usually pointing at me and giggling, but today it was out of control and their also mentioning your name."

"Yeah I know. Some red-haired girl that I've never met before pointed at me and said something about me and you. I don't know what's going-" Kaiba stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Kelsey." "Yeah, what about her?" "She must have…she had too…she told everyone." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What are you babbling on about, Gardner." "Kelsey must have told everyone that I slept with you!"

Kaiba grabbed her shoulders. "And why the hell did you tell her!" A couple of girls passed and giggled as they saw Kaiba holding onto Tea's shoulders. The brown haired girl hit his hands.

"You do know that it would be best if we didn't touch each other or even talk to each other around anyone else." Kaiba took his hands away from her shoulder. "Fine, give me your number."

"What! You can't just tell me to give you my number!" "Well do you want to be able to talk this out or not?" Tea reluctantly gave him her number then walked away.

Kaiba watched as he watched the girl stormed off. For some reason a longing to hold her and tell her everything would be okay came over him. _What am I thinking! Something must be wrong with me!_

He turned and walked the opposite way down the hall as a few girl giggled passing him. Kaiba barely made it to his next class on time and sat down in his assigned seat.

Tea couldn't help but feel so ashamed as girl and boys giggled and laughed among each other and made small signals and gave small glances at her_. I'm worse than dirt here now. And it's all Kaiba's fault! Well actually it's my fault but he didn't stop me!_

Later that day Tea sat with Mia at the local pizza parlor. Tea looked at the blonde then down at the table. Mia took the hint and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I know that you didn't invite me here for just a friendly get together. What's on your mind?" Before Mia knew what was going on, Tea was crying.

"Oh Mia, it's terrible! I slept with Kaiba and now everyone in the school knows about it!" The blonde girl put her hand on Tea's head. "There there, Tea. It's alright. How did the school find out?"

Tea lifted her head. The girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. "I'm not sure but I think this one girl from our school told everyone." A small flame of anger flashed in Mia's eyes.

"Tea….are you...okay? Did Kaiba hurt you or anything?"

The brown haired girl blushed as she thought of Mia's question. "Oh no! He didn't hurt me at all! I'm sorry Mia but I really have to go."

The blonde nodded as Tea got up and pushed in her chair. "I hope everything works out." Just then Tea's cell phone rang and on the caller ID flashed Kaiba's name. She walked away as she pulled it out of her purse.

"Yes. What did you want?"

A cold voice responded on the other end. "What Gardner! You said that you wanted to talk this out. I call you and this is what I get!"

A small look of shock spread across Tea's face. "Fine Kaiba. Meet me at the pizza parlor in a couple of minutes. We can talk alone there."

A small sound of agreement came from the chocolate haired boy as he hung up. Tea did the same then started walking away from the parlor. _I'm sorry for lying to you Kaiba but you have to be busy so that you don't call. _

Okay once again sorry for the long wait. I hope to get the next chapter done soon so please review! I swear I won't take so long this time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed I love you! I tried to get this chapter done quickly to make up for the long wait that you all had to go through for the second one. Well okay here we go! Please review.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh. That's why I'm typing this and posting it on this website. Honestly think about it for a second.

Tea looked down the sidewalk as a small tear ran down her cheek. She was supposed to meet Kaiba at the pizza parlor but that wasn't where she was going. The sidewalk under her went from clean to shabby as she started to see rundown houses surrounding her.

Scared and excited at the same time, Tea approached a slightly worn out brown building. Inside she could see people drinking and dancing. The bright lights made her head spin as she walked in.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba looked around the colorful pizza parlor. It was crowded and kid-filled. Defiantly not somewhere that the chocolate haired boy wanted to be right now. _Damn Gardner! Can't you choose a real meeting place? _

His mind shifted to a mental image of the girl. Kaiba couldn't help but think she was pretty. A table and chair soon made itself sighted and Kaiba sat down.

Many people came and left as the high school boy sat there. A lady that worked there had came over and asked if she could get him anything, but Kaiba declined on the offer. An irritated look came to his face as he saw her come over again.

Like before she asked could she get his anything and he declined but she didn't go away this time. Instead she sat down and smiled at him. Kaiba looked at her blonde hair and wondered if blonde were truly this stupid.

Her green eyes lit up as Kaiba stared at her. He could easily tell that she was no older than 16. The girl finally opened her mouth to talk.

"Hi! I'm Takani! I get off in a minute so if you're not meeting anyone here maybe we could-" She was cut off short as Kaiba stood up.

"You're 16 right?" Takani nodded and looked up at him. "Yes how could you tell?" Kaiba didn't respond as he fixed his long coat and got ready to leave.

"That's my secret and I'm 18. There's no way in hell that I would date a 16 year old." The blonde girl didn't take a hint as she got up and walked over to Kaiba. "So you're meeting a girl here or something?"

Glaring at the girl was the only thing Kaiba could do. "I don't see how that's any of your business now I have to leave!" Then the blue-eyed boy stormed off mumbling to himself. _Damn Gardner! Where the hell are you? You were the one that wanted to meet here! _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tea looked into her glass. For a second she could have sworn that she saw Kaiba's reflection. Since that night she hadn't stopped thinking about him. The brown haired girl turned to see some guy with his arm around a girl

_They look so happy together. That's what I want…happiness._ She again thought of Kaiba but this time she was with him.

The glass shook a little in her hand as she brought it up to her lips. A small sip was about to go through her rosy lips into her mouth when a warm hand laid on hers and pushed the drink down.

"Are you stupid Gardner?"

Both happy and afraid to here that voice, Tea looked up to see Kaiba looking down at her. "I asked you a question."

His voice was harsh and cold with a slight layer of worry for the girl. The brown haired girl smiled as she laid the glass on the counter and let her hand slip away from it.

"Kaiba….you came to help me." Her arms wrapped around his neck causing his eyes to soften. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Kaiba held onto the brunette. A light tinge of pink crossed his face as she lightly moaned and pushed closer.

"Tea. How much have you had to drink tonight?" The brown haired girl smiled as she looked up. "I haven't had any Seto-kun." Kaiba flinched slightly at the use of his first name.

He pulled away from the girl and stared into her blue eyes. Suddenly Tea fell into Kaiba's arms.

The chocolate haired boy's heart started to beat faster as he pulled up the girl's limp body. Soon they were at the hospital where Tea was laying in bed. A long white hospital gown covered her.

She sat up and saw Kaiba sitting next to her bed staring at her. She smiled as her hand slipped into his. "So…do you still have regrets about…well…that night….Gardner…I mean…Tea?"

"No Seto. No regrets" Her eyes slowly closed as Kaiba's lips pushed gently against hers.

His voice was barely heard as he whispered, "That's right. No Regrets."

Okay that's it! I'm sorry it's so short and this is the last chapter sorry I just can't think of anything else for this story. The no regrets thing is something I've always lived by so yeah. You may wish to kill me and you may. hands fans knife sees then aiming Hey! Wait! I was joking! Yikes! Well bye **please review! Oh and if anyone isn't good at writing but really wants I story done, I have no life so I actually do requests. Just tell me the details like what pairing or anything else and I'll tell you if I can or not.**


End file.
